Étoile moi
by Vengeresse
Summary: « Montre-moi comment tu m’aimes, comment je dois t’aimer…Étoile-moi… »« Je… »« J’ai si peur Sirius de te perdre que j’en tremble. J’en mourrai, si tu pars sans me laisser une parcelle de toi… »


_**Bien le bonsoir du Québec les amis!**_

_**Me voici avec un nouveau énorme one-shot, bon courage à vous! J'aurais pu séparer les 18 pages de Word (!!) en fic mais je ne voulais pas en faire une fic sur eux, puisque j'en ai déjà une en chantier! :P**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'est une suite parralèle à une autre histoire que j'ai écrite en fait! Ce n'est pas obligée pour comprendre, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic qui se nomme "Je voudrai". C'est le point de vue de Remus...**_

_**M'enfin, j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire sur Hermione et Sirius, parce que c'est mon couple préféré et j'avais peur de tout gâcher...Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ;)**_

_**Enjoy it,**_

_**Vengeresse !**_

* * *

****

****

**Étoile-moi. **

La jeune femme entra dans l'église, tête baissée. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. La guerre avait éclatée, les pertes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus déchirantes, mais aucunes d'elles n'avaient attristé Hermione autant que le tout premier départ.

Il était parti trop vite, trop tôt. Il l'avait quitté contre son gré, alors qu'il lui avait juré de ne jamais la laisser. Elle resserra machinalement sa veste contre elle, en réprimant un frisson. Depuis sa mort, elle avait froid. Toujours froid. Et en tout temps. Elle s'était isolée, à qui aurait-elle pu confier sa peine? Certainement pas à Harry, il était aussi déchiré qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Elle aurait pu en parler avec Ron, oui, elle aurait pu. Mais comment faire pour lui annoncer une telle chose sans lui briser le cœur? Impossible, c'était tout simplement impossible. La dernière option, ses parents, lui semblait tellement stupide qu'elle n'osait pas la classer comme une véritable option. C'était hors de question de leur apprendre que leur fille unique avait une relation passionnée avec un homme de deux fois son âge, même si cet homme était doux, gentil et attentionné. Ils n'auraient pas comprit, ils n'auraient pu l'accepter. Ils lui en voulaient déjà tellement avec ce qu'elle leur avait annoncé...

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, découvrant pour la première fois l'église de son quartier. Elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre les pieds ici, elle ne croyait en rien. Pourtant, ce matin-là, la seule chose de sensée qu'elle avait trouvée à faire était de venir ici. Pourquoi dans une église? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus rien depuis sa mort. Le lieu saint était vide de chrétiens à cette heure, elle était seule avec sa tristesse...Presque seule. Il y avait bien cet homme, près de l'autel, mais elle n'y prêta pas grandes attentions. Juste en le regardant, elle comprit qu'il souffrait de la même douleur qu'elle.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. La table où reposait les lampions blancs. Quelques uns brûlaient encore, mais la plupart était éteints. Elle s'avança vers eux et en murmurant un petit sort, ils s'allumèrent tous. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en retenant ses larmes. Venir ici, prier pour lui, supplier Dieu que sa mort soit douce signifiait qu'elle se résignait à accepter son départ. Elle regarda vers l'autel, là où elle aurait dû se trouver, en robe blanche, avec Sirius. L'homme était agenouillé face à lui, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle ferma les yeux et un flot de souvenirs l'envahit.

* * *

_« Tu es vraiment mignonne aujourd'hui, Mione! »_

_La principale intéressée sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle. La jeune femme se savait dépeignée et négligée, elle avait passé la matinée à nettoyer la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny dans quelques semaines, aussitôt que les Weasley arriveraient. _

_« Oh, Sirius, ne dîtes pas de bêtises! »_

_« Ce n'est que la vérité... »_

_Il s'installa à la table, en faisant léviter un potage aux poireaux et des bierreaubeurres près de lui. _

_« Tu manges avec moi? » _

_Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Sirius était...Eh bien, il était ce qu'il était! Il la troublait énormément, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture. Il avait retrouvé sa fougue d'antan, son apparence aussi. La sorcière le trouvait beau, trop beau. Les semaines qui allaient suivre, où ils seraient seuls, tous les deux, promettaient d'être ... intéressantes. Elle avait un peu peur mais ..._

_« Oui, bien sûr! » _

* * *

La Hermione dans l'église soupira silencieusement. Si elle avait refusé, si elle avait emporté un plat de soupe dans sa chambre, sa vie n'aurait sûrement pas prit cette tournure-là. Mais elle manquait cruellement de convictions quand elle se blâmait d'avoir suivit son instinct, pour une fois. Elle se sentait si seule, à cette époque. Harry était épouvantable, et Ron...Eh bien, il était Ron! Elle rêvait d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'écouter, quelqu'un qui partagerait sa détresse. Et elle l'avait trouvé en Sirius. Ils passaient des heures à astiquer la maison et à se raconter leurs vies respectives. Et peu à peu, ils se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce jour là...

* * *

_« Je me sens si différente des autres filles, Sirius. Elles passent leurs journées à glousser et à chuchoter en regardant les garçons, moi j'étudies et je combats le mal! » dit-elle à Sirius en affichant une mine complètement désespérée. Elle était si bien avec lui, elle arrivait tellement à être seulement...elle, que cela l'effrayait. Elle ne pouvait pas....Non, c'était impossible. Quoique...Était-elle amoureuse de Sirius? Oh non, il n'était pas intéressé par elle, ils avaient une relation de frère et sœur, jamais elle n'oserait...Mais peut-être..._

_L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune amie._

_« Et c'est pourquoi tu es si spéciale, Hermione. »_

_« Non , pas spéciale! Bizarre! Combien de fois j'ai entendu des gens dire que je ne savais pas m'amuser... »_

_« Ils ont peut-être raison ? »_

_« Je sais très bien m'amuser! Je lis un livre, je... »_

_« Hermione! » la coupa-t-il. « Je veux dire, vraiment t'amuser! »_

_Elle lui lança un regard particulièrement éloquent et il comprit immédiatement que pour elle, lire était vraiment s'amuser._

_« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose! »_

_Il se leva, enthousiasme comme jamais et elle le suivit à contrecoeur. Sirius l'entraîna au sous-sol. Il sortit d'un coffre en cèdre un violon et une guitare sèche, puis il regarda la jeune fille, tout sourire. _

_« as-tu su que je jouais du violon, avant? » lui demanda Hermione, franchement étonnée. Elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir mentionné à personne sa passion pour la musique et surtout pour ce délicat instrument. _

_« Je t'ai vu hier soir, chantonner et jouer avec un violon imaginaire »_

_« On m'espionne, Sirius Black? » lui dit-elle d'un ton taquin. _

_« Certainement, je ne peux me passer de voir votre beau visage à chaque seconde ! » lui répondit-il, charmeur. _

_Il lui tendit l'instrument et elle le prit d'une main tremblante. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenu un violon ! Sirius accordait sa guitare doucement et l'instinct de musicienne d'Hermione lui souffla qu'il était sans aucun doute doué. La jeune femme commença à jouer de son instrument le morceau qu'elle s'imaginait jouer la veille. Une douce mélodie envahit la salle. Sirius lâcha son propre instrument et il observa sa précieuse amie. Les yeux mi-clos, elle était complètement absorbé par la musique. _

_Quand elle eut fini sa chanson, Sirius applaudit en la gratifiant d'un beau sourire qui la fit se sentir incroyablement belle. Elle posa le violon sur son étui et elle répondit à son sourire. _

_« C'était magnifique, Mione ! »_

_Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit encore, il était le seul à employer ce petit surnom pour lui parler et cela la touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait. _

_« Merci ! C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas que je serai capable de jouer encore ! Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai délaissée complètement la musique, mais je n'aurais pas dû ! Ça me manquait tellement ! Oh, tu es merveilleux Sirius ! »_

_Elle se jeta à son cou et il l'enlaça avec tendresse. D'abord gênée par son comportement et sa nouvelle proximité avec Sirius, elle se détendit, sentant que leurs corps étaient fait pour être dans cette position. _

_Il la repoussa gentiment et il planta son regard d'acier dans l'ambre du sien. _

_« Vous dansez, belle demoiselle ? »_

_Elle rougit un peu puis lui prit la main._

_« Avec plaisir... »_

_Sirius claqua des doigts et une douce mélodie moldue retentit dans la pièce. Hermione connaissait bien cette chanson, c'était une de ses préférées mais comme le maraudeur avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, elle n'était plus en mesure de se souvenir du titre. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Ils tournoyèrent lentement, chacun savourant le moment magique. La tête d'Hermione reposait sagement sur la poitrine de Sirius et elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Elle aimait déjà son odeur avant de pouvoir la sentir de si près, maintenant elle l'adorait. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de la sentir..._

_La dernière note de piano résonna dans la pièce et avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger autrement que sa tête, les lèvres de Sirius étaient sur les siennes..._

* * *

La Hermione du présent pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle pleurait sans chercher à se cacher. Leur premier baiser...Elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une chose semblable auparavant. Une vague de chaleur avait déferlé sur elle, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle était bien...Tellement bien... 

Pourquoi était-il parti ? C'était injustice, si injuste que cela lui donnait le goût de hurler. Oh, bien sûr, Sirius était habitué à vivre dans l'injustice. Douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis,si ça ce n'était pas de l'injustice ! Elle fit un signe de tête au célébrant qui s'apprêtait à commencer la messe mais elle resta à l'arrière de l'église, trop imbibée de souvenirs pour ne serait-ce que bouger. Elle avait l'impression que si elle remuait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, toutes les belles images qu'elle conservait jalousement dans sa mémoire allait s'effacer, s'envoler, disparaître en une fraction de seconde...Tout comme lui...

* * *

_Hermione prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Elle était tellement grande, et la sienne si petite ! L'homme s'amusa de voir sa douce occulté sa main, il la laissa faire. Elle traçait de petits cœurs dans la paume, chatouillant Sirius par le fait même. _

_-Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose de..._

_-Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Si tu penses au jugement des gens, et bien je m'en fiche. _

_Sirius rit amèrement en prenant son amie dans ses bras._

_-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche aussi ! _

_Elle lui sourit, dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches. _

_-Alors, où est le problème ?_

_-Tu as 14 ans et moi j'ai..._

_-Non ! Je vais avoir 15 ans dans à peine un mois ! _

_-D'accord, tu as donc pratiquement 15 ans et moi, j'en ai 36 et je ne crois pas que ce soit moralement bien de..._

_Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa tendrement,_

_-Est-ce que tu connais cette vieille chanson moldue française?_

_Hermione commença à fredonner doucement, en faisant une pause entre chaque phrase pour embrasser Sirius._

_-Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer.... Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler... Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes... Je me fous du monde entier... Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins... Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains... Peu m'importe les problèmes... Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes ! _

_-Tu chantes divinement bien , Mione. _

_-Merci ! Un jour,je te chanterai la suite...Un jour...Alors, tu as compris le message ? lui demanda-t-elle du tac au tac._

_-Oui, je te chanterais bien un morceau mais tu risques de ne plus m'aimer après ça ! _

_Elle redevint sérieuse instantanément._

_-Jamais, Sirius. Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer..._

* * *

Hermione éclata silencieusement en sanglots. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, jamais elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre sans Sirius avec elle... Il était sa vie, l'unique raison pour laquelle elle luttait jour après jour, l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avançait sans reculer, son unique espoir...

* * *

_Le temps avait passé si vite que les Weasley arriveraient dans quelques heures. Hermione était installée dans le salon avec un livre, elle attendait que Sirius sorte de la salle de bain. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui préparerait une petite surprise pour son anniversaire imminent et aussi parce que c'était leur dernière soirée avant ...Ouf, avant les vacances de Noël ! _

_Il toussota légèrement pour qu'elle remarque sa présence. Elle balança son bouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui fit de la place sur le divan. _

_-Non, ce soir nous mangeons à la belle étoile, ma chérie..._

_Elle le questionna du regard mais il se contenta de lui bander les yeux avec un joli foulard de laine rose. _

_-Suis-moi..._

_Il la prit par la main et la traîna aux travers la maison, un peu partout. Il la souleva et la transporta littéralement au deuxième étage. Elle se sentit entrer dans une pièce et puis déposer par terre. Elle entendit du bruit étouffé puis Sirius la poussa gentiment à sa droite. _

_L'air frais transperça ses vêtements de coton et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut de mots pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait. C'était...beau, tout simplement beau. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, faisant rigoler Sirius. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et à des endroits stratégiques perlaient des tâches argentées, les étoiles... Le couple pouvait admirer les lumières de Londres et les passants amoureux qui se tenaient la main sans être vu. Une harmonieuse mélodie s'échappait d'une maisonnette l'autre côté de la rue. _

_Sirius désigna à Hermione une petite table recouverte d'une nappe rouge. _

_-Prenez place, belle demoiselle !_

_-Que vous êtes galant, Monsieur !_

_Il lui sourit et s'éclipsa à l'intérieur un instant, le temps d'aller chercher le repas. _

_-Et du poisson pour vous, très chère !_

_-Mmmm...C'est délicieux, Sirius ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais si bien cuisiner !_

_-Je suis un homme aux multiples talents !_

_Elle éclata de rire, s'imaginant Sirius cuisinant, jouant de la guitare, combattant un mangemort et l'embrassant tout à la fois. _

_-Rirais-tu de moi par hasard ?_

_Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur._

_-Peut-être..._

_-Je ne vous connaissais pas ainsi, Miss Granger !_

_-Vous ne connaissez presque rien de moi, Monsieur Black !_

_-Alors, à vous de me renseigner !_

_-Très bien...Je me nomme Hermione Jane Granger. J'ai presque 15 ans, je suis une sorcière et j'étudie à Poudlard. À vous !_

_Il la regarda, perplexe._

_-Mais je sais déjà tout ça..._

_-Répondez, Monsieur. _

_Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu._

_-Très bien, Miss ! Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black. J'ai 36 ans, je suis un sorcier mais aussi un prisonnier en cavale qui se terre dans la maison familiale. _

_Elle fit semblant de frémir de peur._

_-Monsieur Black,je n'ai plus envie de vous connaître ! Je ne fréquente pas de mauvais garçon ! _

_-Je suis un mauvais garçon, moi ? Attends que je te montre ce qu'est vraiment un mauvais garçon !_

_Il se leva et entreprit de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Malheureusement ( ou heureusement) pour lui, elle sembla prendre goût aux chatouilles car elle se leva à son tour et , croulante de rire, rendit la pareille à son amoureux. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu si détendue, si libre, si belle..._

* * *

Pétrifiée, la jeune femme passa une main sur son ventre rond, de plus en plus rond, pour ne pas dire très rond. Elle aimait profondément l'enfant qui sommeillait en elle, Hermione lui donnait l'amour qu'elle aurait donné à Sirius s'il aurait été encore là. Il aurait tellement aimé être père, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir là. Le soir où son monde avait chaviré, le soir où elle lui avait demandé de lui fabriqué son petit ange...

* * *

_Hermione était assise près de la cheminée, en silence. Elle attendait Sirius. Elle attendait que tout le monde s'endorme, que Morphée prenne possession de tous pour retrouver son amour. Les mains tremblantes, elle trépignait d'impatience. Déjà presque 4 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touché, ni embrasser...Elle entretenait une correspondance avec lui,bien sûr, mais même si ses mots attisaient son amour pour lui, rien ne les valait quand il les chuchotait à son oreille..._

_« Que faites-vous encore debout à cette heure, Miss Granger ? »_

_Sa voix. _

_Elle se retourna, tout sourire._

_« Je vous attendais,Monsieur Black... »_

_Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras._

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione... »_

_Son souffle contre sa nuque, ses lèvres près de son cou...Divin..._

_« Je n'ai plus d'air quand tu es loin de moi, Sirius...Je ne respire plus, je ne fais qu'attendre de te voir... »_

_Il sourit ; Sa petite Mione était devenue une jeune femme au fil des lettres qu'ils échangeaient..._

_« Tu es bien plus romantique que cette été... »_

_« Ça te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle, taquine._

_« Bien sûr...Tout me plaît de toi... »_

_Elle se leva et le prit par la main._

_« Allons dans ta chambre. » lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique._

_Il se leva à son tour et la suivit docilement. Ils firent attention, ne faisant aucun bruit pour n'éveiller personne. Hermione stoppa devant sa chambre._

_« Attends-moi, je dois aller chercher ton cadeau de Noël... »_

_Elle lui sourit et le laissa au milieu du corridor. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un fou rire sur les lèvres._

_« Ginny marmonne une déclaration d'amour à Harry dans son sommeil... »_

_Sirius pouffa silencieusement de rire et ils franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur havre de paix. Hermione entra la première et s'assit sur le joli lit baldaquin de son amour. Elle lâcha un sifflement admiratif. _

_« Tu as du goût, mon chéri ! »_

_La chambre était spacieuse. Le grand lit dominait la pièce, au milieu de celle-ci. Par terre, un tapis moelleux qui inspirait à la jeune femme des scènes qui la firent rougir. Au plafond, les constellations étaient peintes._

_« Ma mère, avant de sombrer dans sa folie, aimait beaucoup les étoiles. J'imagine qu'elle m'a transmise sa passion... » lui expliqua Sirius alors qu'elle l'interrogeait sur celles-ci. _

_Elle hocha la tête. Elle enleva sa robe de chambre et se retrouva en petite nuisette. Sirius la regarda avec amusement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela..._

_« Alors, veux-tu ton cadeau de Noël ? » lui demanda-t-il. _

_« D'accord ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille en se levant et en allant près de lui. _

_« D'abord...les choses ennuyeuses ! » _

_Il sortit d'une armoire un grand livre épais qu'il tendit à Hermione. Elle poussa un petit cri._

_« Woah...Sirius..."Le Grand Livre des Sorts et Sortilèges : Magie noire et Magie Blanche" ... Merci ! »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Leur premier baiser depuis tout ce temps..._

_« À moi ! » _

_Elle alla chercher le sac qu'elle traînait incognito avec elle et en sortit un paquet enveloppé dans un papier sombre. Elle le brandit à Sirius en souriant. Curieux, il le déballa doucement. C'était une belle chemise de soie noire._

_« J'ai cru que tu serais très, mais très beau avec ça ...Encore plus qu'habituellement ! » _

_Il éclata de rire. _

_« Je la porterai à notre mariage... »_

_Hermione,qui avait déjà commencé à dévorer son livre, releva la tête rapidement. Avait-il prononcé le mot "mariage" ?_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Il se pencha élégamment et posa un genou par terre. Avec un geste digne des plus grands séducteurs, il sortit de sa robe de sorcier une rose et un petit boîtier. Il ouvrit le boîtier et révéla à la jeune femme abasourdi un magnifique anneau en or sur lequel trônait un petit diamant. _

_« Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »_

_« Je...Euh...Oui , Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots._

_Il se releva de terre, soucieux. On lui avait toujours dit que les femmes réagissaient bien aux demandes en mariages, mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elles éclataient en sanglots !_

_« Euh...Mione, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle leva la tête et un grand sourire éclaira son visage inondé de larmes._

_« Je t'aime tellement... »_

_Elle lui sauta au cou, en sanglotant toujours. Soulagé, Sirius soupira et l'enlaça avec force. Elle serait sienne, personne ne pourrait s'y objecter... Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment, ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le lit, à bout de souffle. _

_« Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable... » lui confia Sirius en se détachant d'elle._

_« Moi non plus. » _

_Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre._

_« Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, Sirius. »_

_« Moi aussi, ma belle. »_

_« Nous aurons une maison en campagne, d'accord ? »_

_« Oh oui, je ne supporterai pas d'être à nouveau enfermé quand nous serons mariés... »_

_« Je veux te voir courir en pleine nature avec nos futurs chiens et nos futurs enfants ! »_

_Sirius éclata de rire._

_« Une jolie maison jaune... »_

_« Avec des auvents blancs... »_

_« Et une ribambelle d'enfants ! »_

_Hermione redevint sérieuse. _

_« Tu veux des enfants, Sirius ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_« Combien ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, le plus possible... » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Un étrange sentiment s'empara du cœur d'Hermione. Comme si on le lui broyait, sans raison. Elle sentit qu'elle ne revivrait jamais un moment comme celui-ci, jamais...Elle sentit qu'aujourd'hui était la fin, qu'aujourd'hui disparaîtrait avec l'aube et qu'il resterait enfoui dans ses souvenirs...Elle sentit plus que tout qu'elle ne marcherait jamais dans l'allée de son église de quartier au bras de Sirius, tout sourire. Sa conscience la traitait d'imbécile, mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. _

_« Que dirais-tu de commencer tout de suite ? » souffla Hermione, la poitrine oppressée par l'étrange sentiment. La peur. La peur, tout simplement. Elle avait peur, si peur..._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je t'aime, Sirius. »_

_« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

_« Si un jour tu meurs et que tu oublie de m'emmener avec toi, j'irai te rejoindre... »_

_« Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu vivras pour moi, tu vivras la vie que je n'ai pu vivre... »_

_Elle planta son regard dans le sien._

_« J'ai peur. »_

_Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle continue._

_« J'ai peur de te perdre sans t'avoir aimer comme il le faut. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de façons d'aimer, Hermione... » lui dit-il doucement. _

_« Je sais bien...Mais je veux dire...Je veux t'aimer complètement, sans retenue ni limite...Je veux t'aimer sans avoir à me pose de questions...Je veux n'être qu'amour pour toi, et j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver ,de ne pas avoir assez de temps... »_

_« Nous en aurons bien assez quand cette saleté de Peter sera à Azkaban et moi libre, dans tes bras... ! »_

_« Non...Sirius...Fais moi l'amour...Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes, comment je dois t'aimer...Étoile-moi... »_

_« Je... »_

_« J'ai si peur Sirius de te perdre que j'en tremble. J'en mourrai, si tu pars sans me laisser une parcelle de toi... »_

_Sans dire un mot, Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur le nez, puis sur le front, puis sur les lèvres..._

_« Tu es certaine ? Tu es si jeune et... »_

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre d'une chose de toute ma vie, sauf du fait que je suis complètement, absolument, entièrement amoureuse de toi... »_

_Hermione se souleva et s'installa sur Sirius. _

_« Ce soir, c'est notre nuit... »_

_Il sourit et termina pour elle._

_« Notre nuit d'amour... »_

* * *

Hermione se traîna jusqu'à un banc au milieu de l'église et elle s'y laissa tomber, ses pleurs s'intensifiant. Les gens autour d'elle devait la regarder, ils devaient tous se demander pourquoi la petite Granger venait-elle à l'église troubler le lieu saint, elle, la paria, l'enfant rebelle qui étudiait dans un collège pour délinquant...Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en contrefichait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un homme s'était éteint et que cet homme était Sirius Black. Non, ils ne le savaient pas. Tant pis pour eux. Elle avait envie de se lever,de grimper sur le banc et de leur hurler de toute la force de ses poumons qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre, qu'elle voulait le rejoindre et rester avec lui le restant de l'éternité...

* * *

_Sirius observait Hermione qui dormait toujours. Elle était si belle, assoupie. Ses cheveux bouclés reposaient sur son oreiller. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées encore de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, ses pommettes toujours rouges. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait en paix avec elle même. Il se leva et alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Personne n'était réveillé encore, que lui. Et c'était parfait. Il aimait la solitude presque autant qu'il aimait Hermione. _

_Il avait passé quatorze ans sans goûter aux plaisirs charnels humains et il devait avoué, après s'y être trempé de nouveau, qu'il n'aurait soupçonné que cela puisse être si bon. C'était peut-être son abstinence, ou le fait que sa partenaire était Hermione, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé l'acte si merveilleux...Il était en fusion parfaite avec elle, c'était son âme sœur, il en était certain. Peu de personne lui avait dit qu'elles l'aimaient, et il l'avait dit encore moins souvent...Et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment pensé...Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots franchissaient son cœur et ses lèvres si facilement quand il lui parlait, mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre non plus. Il était bien, elle l'était aussi, le reste n'avait que très peu d'importance._

_Il l'entendit remuer et presque aussitôt, sa petite voix résonna dans la pièce._

_« Sirius ? Où es-tu ? » _

_Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit, près d'elle. _

_« Je suis là... »_

_Elle lui sourit et se couvrit la poitrine avec un drap. Elle se faufila et trouva un creux entre ses bras. _

_« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir abandonné... »_

_« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il la trouvait bizarrement bouillante. Peut-être faisait-elle de la fièvre !_

_« Je vais allons-nous l'appeler ? »_

_Il fronça les sourcils. Ah les femmes ! Même Hermione savait être déroutante quand elle le voulait !_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Il y a un petit ange dans mon ventre, Sirius. Comment veux-tu que je le nomme ? »_

_Il sourit. C'était impossible, bien sûr, mais il se laissa tenter par le jeu._

_« Hum...Les Black ne produisant que des garçons je propose qu'il se nomme... »_

_« Non, le coupa Hermione. Ce sera une fille. »_

_Sirius rit un peu puis continua._

_« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu débarques dans la famille et tu crois pouvoir changer les règles ? »_

_« Je ne crois pas, je peux » lui répondit-elle simplement._

_« J'aimerais que ma fille ait un nom d'étoile... »_

_« Mirzam ? » dit à tout hasard Hermione en pointant une étoile dans la constellation du chien._

_« Non...Celle-là... » répondit Sirius en pointant une étoile plus loin. _

_« Cassiopée. » _

_« Je te jure qu'elle s'appellera comme ça... »_

* * *

Cassiopée. Son petit ange. Son étoile dans le noir. Elle avait si hâte de la voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, tant l'attente était longue. Ses parents avaient si mal réagit, quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'une vie sommeillait en elle. Ils avaient voulu savoir à qui de droit revenait la paternité, elle n'avait pas voulu. Ils avaient tempérés, ils avaient hurlés ; elle aussi. Elle garderait sa gamine, point à la ligne. Elle allait être majeure dans si peu de temps que ses parents ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de lui poser toutes ses questions. Elle allait être maman, elle allait faire naître la continuité normale de l'amour...Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas heureux pour elle ? 

Hermione sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle se tourna et une surprise l'attendait. Remus, dévasté. Remus, délabré. Remus, en peine. Remus, qui la regardait. Remus qui comprit. Remus qui jura. Remus qui se leva et quitta l'église en réprimant un cri. Il ne savait donc pas...Elle avait pensé que le jour où les vacances de Noël se sont terminées, elle avait pensé qu'il les avait vu...

* * *

_Hermione sortir de sa chambre, un pincement au cœur. Elle fit le tour trois fois, s'assurant de ne rien oublier. Elle allait sortir quand elle vit un petit bijou scintiller sur le plancher. Par Merlin, elle avait presque perdu son anneau de fiançailles ! Elle se dépêcha de sortir, en refusant à ses larmes de quitter ses yeux. C'était stupide, son pressentiment était stupide ! Elle traîna avec peine sa valise jusqu'à l'escalier et poussa un soupir ; Elle était si haute et sa valise si lourde ! _

_Elle allait la soulever quand des bras puissants le firent à sa place._

_« Mme Black, vous ne devriez pas faire de grands efforts physiques comme ça, la petite , vous n'y avez pas pensé ! »_

_Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux exorbités. Oh...Ce n'était que Sirius ! _

_« Sirius ! Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était...Rogue ! »_

_Sirius éclata de rire puis il posa la valise sur la rampe de l'escalier._

_« Tu as toujours ce pressentiment idiot, Mione ? »_

_Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse._

_« Je suis désolée d'être idiote, Sirius... »_

_Il lui prit le menton avec ses doigts et redressa son visage._

_« Tu n'es pas idiote, Hermione Granger. Tu ne l'es pas et jamais tu ne le seras. Si tu as ce pressentiment, eh bien...Tu l'as ! Mais je te jure qu'il ne se réalisera pas, je te le jure... »_

_« Et nous allons passer la plus belle des étés ensemble, hein ? »_

_« Exactement ! »_

_Il lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement._

_« Aussi bien se faire nos adieux ici... »_

_« Nos au revoirs, Sirius...Nos au revoirs, puisqu'on fait des adieux quand on ne reverra jamais la personne ! »_

_« C'est bien vrai...Tu es encore dans mes bras et j'ai si hâte de te revoir qu'on dirait que je ne peux profiter de ce moment complètement sans penser à notre prochaine rencontre... »_

_« J'aurais mon ventre rond... »_

_Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. _

_« Je l'espère ! »_

_Elle se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte._

_« Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te chanter la fin de ma chanson... »_

_Elle prit son visage entre ses mains à son tour et planta son regard dans l'acier du sien._

_« Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi...Si tu meurs...Que tu sois loin de moi...Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes...Car moi je mourrais aussi...Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité...Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité....Dans le ciel plus de problèmes...Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime assez...Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aime... »_

_Sirius l'écoutait, et il pleurait. Il pleurait parce que peu à peu, l'étrange sentiment s'emparait de son cœur aussi. Il se mit à genou et embrassa une multitude de fois le ventre plat d'Hermione._

_« Au cas où je ne pourrais lui en donner, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle en a reçu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une utopie... »_

_Hermione commença à pleurer à son tour. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Sirius et les caressa un moment._

_« J'espère qu'elle aura tes cheveux... »_

_Il se releva et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il était capable de transmettre en un baiser._

_« Je vous aime, Hermione Jane Granger. »_

_« Je vous aime, Sirius Orion Black. Mais, appelez-moi Hermione Black ! »_

_« D'accord...Je vous aime, Hermione Black ! Et toi, petit moustique qui sommeille, je t'aime ! »_

_« Je vais toujours t'aimer, Sirius... N'oublie pas de m'écrire,sinon je ne tiendrais pas le coup...»_

_Sa voix se brisa et Sirius l'enlaça de nouveau. Il vint pour lui dire quelque chose quand Remus sortir de sa propre chambre en faisant claquer la porte. _

_« Par Merlin, dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard ! »_

_Et il passa devant eux et descendit à la volée les escaliers. Sirius le regarda avec un air dubitatif._

_« Eh ben ça alors, il ne changera jamais lui ! »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent à leur tour les escaliers, le cœur léger, la tête pleine de souvenirs impérissables et dans le cas d'Hermione, le ventre un peu plus lourd..._

* * *

Hermione se leva et sortit de l'église à son tour. Elle vit une petite famille qui marchait, ils étaient heureux. Elle sourit, bien malgré elle. Ils ne seraient jamais comme eux. Ils ne marcheraient jamais comme eux, insouciants comme ça...Une voile les séparait,pour toujours. Hermione regarda son petit anneau. Il était beau, et c'était le témoignage que son histoire avec Sirius avait bel et bien existé. 

Une vibration en elle lui rappela qu'une autre preuve, beaucoup plus tangible, existerait dans un petit mois aussi. Cassiopée ne donnait jamais de coup de pieds, sauf aujourd'hui. Comme si elle avait senti que sa maman avait besoin d'une présence rassurante, dans le monde de fou dans lequel elle vivait et dans lequel la petite atterrirait bientôt...

Le ciel se fendit en deux et un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages pour se refléter sur le clocher, un peu comme s'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Un peu comme si Sirius lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Adieu Sirius... » dit-elle tout haut.

Elle allait partir quand elle se ravisa.

« Non, au revoir.... »

Elle regarda le petit garçon courir devant ses parents en poussant des cris de joie.

« Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûre...Puisque Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aime... »

* * *

**When I think back on these times**

**And the dreams we left behind**

**I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed**

**To get to have you in my life**

**When I look back on these days**

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

**In my heart there will always be a place for you**

**For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And everywhere I am, there you'll be**

**And everywhere I am, there you'll be**

**Well you showed me how to feel**

**Feel the sky was in my reach**

**And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me**

**Your love made me make it through**

**Oh, I owe so much to you**

**You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

**In my heart there will always be a place for you**

**For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And everywhere I am, there you'll be**

**'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength**

**And I want to thank you now**

**For all the ways you were right there for me**

**You were right there for me**

**For always...**

_They're you'll be, Faith Hill_

* * *

_**Et voilà!! C'est fini! J'espère que vous aimez autant que moi cette chanson de Faith Hill, si vous ne la connaissez pas vous manquez réellement une fichue de bonne pièce! Je trouvais que les paroles cadraient vraiment bien avec l'histoire!**_

_**Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas, reviews ! ;-P**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**_

_**Vengeresse ! !** _


End file.
